The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to enhanced random access and wake-up mechanism for wireless devices.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A network may experience congestion when a network node attempts to communicate too much data, which results in reduced quality of service. Under congested conditions certain UEs, and in particular low-priority UEs, may be barred from accessing the network for the duration of the congestion. Such devices may include low cost UEs or UEs that belong to a particular access class. The delay on network access for these UEs may be further exacerbated during high priority situations, such as when high priority devices are accessing the network. These high priority devices may belong a higher priority access class than the barred UEs. A UE may not be removed from being barred until the network lifts the barring and informs the UE, for example using a paging transmission. Compounding these problems is the possibility that the amount of network congestion present on the network may not be accurately known, for example where paging cycles are large and certain UEs may sleep for long durations.